The Tenth Kingdom 2: The story continues
by KiarriaCatt
Summary: Virginia and Wolf were summoned back to the 9 Kingdoms never to return to their daughter Alex. Now Alex is 17, and the 9 Kingdoms are more trouble then ever. Joined by her best friend, Tori, Alex must stop the Evil Queen's plans.
1. Prolouge

It was a dark and stormy night, Virginia and Wolf finally got their daughter to sleep when they got the summons. They were passing the hall mirror when a face appeared, "The Nine Kingdoms are in trouble, again. We need your help. Please come, but I warn you, this task is most dangerous."  
They new of course that the danger was great every time they returned to the Nine Kingdoms, but Virginia had very bad feeling about this time. "What should we do about Alex?"  
"We can't take her, she's still a cub and would be more troublesome them helpful. No my dreamy, creamy, wife, we need to leave her."  
"But what if we don't come back? She will think we abandoned her! That we don't love her! I can't put her through that, I won't!" Virginia was getting more and more hysterical remembering her own mother who didn't love her and abandoned her. She would never, ever do that to her own child.  
  
"Leave you ring. You love it and she knows it. She'll know we love her."  
Virginia slipped off her engagement ring. It was a singing pearl that only sang in the Nine Kingdoms. There were times when she missed its singing voice, but then it could also get annoying. She knew it was good it didn't sing in New York. New Yorker's just wouldn't understand. Hanging the ring next to her sleeping child, Virginia prayed she would wear it again, not for her sake, but for Alex. Virginia and Wolf slipped out of the house heading for Central Park, the gate that would lead them to King Wendell, and the dangers that lied ahead. 


	2. New, and old, beginings

"I wish we lived in a place where Luna and Eclipse could run wild," complained Alex as her and Tori rose their horses through Central Park. Alex was always dreaming of wide-open spaces where she could run wild and not be trapped. Tori never understood the passion for freedom. She just assumed it was genetic. The women in Alex's family had a habit of running far and never coming back. Tori hoped that Alex would stay put and not run.  
  
Tori had been there when Alex's parents left her. No one could figure out why, everyone just assumed something happened on a spur-of-the-moment trip and no one could identify the bodies. Poor Alex thought it was her fault. Not that she ever admitted this, but Tori knew.  
  
Alex loved her mom more then anything. And the pain of being abandoned hurt more then any physical pain she could put herself through. Some how she still clung to the hope that they would come back. Alex had the ring for God's sake. The engagement ring her mother cherished. They would come back and tell her about the adventure they went on. It took longer then expected because of a witch's spell that made them forget who they were. They would come back and all of them would live Happily Ever After. But that only happened in the storybooks, and never in real life. The truth, or so she thought, was her parents didn't want her and left. She hated them for that, but the only thing she could do about it was not to repeat it to her own children, if she was ever cruel enough to have any.  
"They didn't leave you without a good reason," Tori piped in, interrupting Alex's thoughts. Sometimes she wondered if Tori could read minds.  
"I wasn't thinking about them," was Alex's defensive answer.  
"Yes, you were. You were playing with the ring. Besides, you always think of them when we ride. Heck, you think of them every time we come to Central Park."  
"They left me ten years ago, why would I still care? It's genetic, my grandma left my mom, and she left me. I won't have children so I don't disappoint them when I leave."  
"What about your friends? Will you leave us?"  
Alex kicked Eclipse into a run. "Race you to the end!"  
  
Tori hated it when Alex raced. Tori was afraid of tripping Luna and going down, breaking a leg or something. But she always followed Alex, and today wasn't any different. Tori was bent on keeping her friend insight. Suddenly Tori heard nothing, saw only blackness. Just as suddenly Luna was jumping off something and Tori wasn't ready. She fell of the horse, hearing a sickening "Snap!" pain filled her legs and she stared screaming. She saw Alex jump of Eclipse and run to her.  
"My ankle! I told you I would break my ankle racing you! Now look! What happened? Why did Luna have to jump off anything? Where are we?" 


	3. trouble

Alex couldn't answer those questions. She barely had time to see she was on a cart before Eclipse was jumping off. She had turned to see where Tori was when Luna jumped, without Tori. She must not have seen the cart in time to prepare herself. Alex was now kneeling beside Tori supporting her ankle. Tori continued to rank about how they were nowhere near Central Park, and they needed to get home before dinner.  
"I don't know where we are, or how we are going to get home. What I do know is, your ankle is broken, or at least sprained, and we need to splint it."  
There was a soft chime, like a harp, and Tori's eyes got wide. She pointed to Alex's chest. "Your ring! It...it just moved!" She stuttered.  
Alex lifted the chain around her neck and noticed the pearl has a face! To top it all off, it started to talk to her. "Where is my lady?" it asked in a sing-song voice, "Where is my Virginia?"  
"She's gone," Alex said flatly.  
"Where did she go?"  
"I don't know, who cares?"  
"I care! I want to be on her finger! I'm to be worn on a hand not a chain!" The ring started to wail. Alex was going to go crazy if this continued, not that she didn't think she was there already, so she slipped the ring off the chain and slid it on her right hand.  
"Oh, much better," the thing sighed.  
Alex held up the ring to eye level, "Where are we?"  
The ring giggled slightly, "You are in the Nine Kingdoms. I think somewhere in the fourth. King Wendell's. He's a friend of your mother's. We should go see him."  
"Why would I want to see a friend of my mother's? She doesn't care about me."  
The ring got angry with this, "Your mother loved you."  
  
Tori couldn't believe this. They were sitting there, not in New York, talking to an engagement ring. What happened here? Tori just wanted to go home and get her ankle fixed. But Alex was talking intensively to a ring. A ring! Who the heck talks to a ring? The best part was, it was talking back!  
Alex finished talking to the ring and gathered sticks from a nearby tree. She also cut some leather straps from her saddle and set to work bracing Tori's ankle. Tori knew Alex was doing her best, but Tori still couldn't shake the feeling they weren't going to get home anytime soon. She was afraid Alex forgot about going home, so Tori asked, "So, umm, when do we go home?"  
Alex looked at her like she asked to walk on the moon. "Umm, well," She looked around then back to Tori, "I guess we go back the way we came."  
The ring piped up, "No, you can't go back that way. You came here through a magic mirror. It was on a cart, so it's no longer that way. You will need to find another one. King Wendell has a traveling mirror. We will go there."  
"Fine, which way do we go?"  
"We go north." North was in the other direction then they had come. Tori didn't like the idea of going the opposite direction they had come, but she couldn't complain. Alex helped her onto Luna. Tori could ride with her ankle, but she had to be extra careful. Alex mounted Eclipse and the pair headed to Wendell's castle. Tori looked at Alex as they rode, realizing that she fit in perfectly in this world with kings and talking rings. Alex never fit in at home; people didn't understand the black corset and bell sleeves. Nor did they understand the riding skirt with pants underneath, ballet slippers, or silver circlet. Everyone told Alex to cut her ankle length red hair, but she just put it up in elaborate "riding braids" instead. The whole ensemble made Alex look like a fairy princess. And around here, in this strange world, that might be a good thing. "I think for once, Alex, you are going to fit in and I will look like an outsider." Neither one said another word as they rose deeper into the forest. 


	4. a presence

She felt their presence the moment they arrived in the Nine Kingdoms. She couldn't see them in the mirrors, but she knew they were there. There was a sense of danger around them that the Queen didn't like. Her plan had gone wonderfully according to plan, but it could still fall apart. She had control of eight of the nine kingdoms, but the Dwarves were untouchable. There was also that pesky resistance. Some foolish "heroes" think they can destroy all the Queen had worked for.  
The Queen remembered all the Queens that came before her. She smiled slyly as she thought about her success where others had failed. The first lost her kingdom to the retched Snow White, then Christine, who was bested by her own daughter. Last was the Queen's own adopted mother, Wendell's downfall. Regrettably that cow, Virginia, killed her, leaving the Queen motherless. Virginia didn't last. She was killed by the Queen's own hand. Killed trying to protect a child.  
The little witch deserved it. No one who kills her mother should live. But even with Virginia out of the way it didn't mean others wouldn't come to challenge her. The Queen was used to the tales of old, the tales of the princess destroying the Queen. It wouldn't happen this time. The Queen stood in front of her mirrors summoning her secret patrol and sent them out in search of the two princesses she knew were somewhere in her kingdom. 


	5. attack!

They had been riding for a few hours, and Alex was as happy as she ever was. She loved Eclipse and loved riding. She could do it all day. The forest was getting thicker and Tori seemed to be complaining more. Alex didn't care though, she loved being out of the city and finally in nature.  
Off in the distance Alex thought she heard a noise. Stopping Eclipse she put a hand up to quiet Tori. She was still for a moment, and then dismounted. "Take the reins Tori."  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
"I heard a noise. I want to see what it was."  
"And leave me here all alone?"  
"I'm not. You have Eclipse and Luna," Alex turned to go into the forest. She paused and turned back, "Do you want the ring?"  
Tori quickly shook her head, "No! That dumb ring has been singing this whole trip. You'd think its sole purpose in life is to sit on your mom's finger." It was true; the ring had sung the entire time. But it was quiet now, as if it could sense it needed to be quiet.  
Alex ventured into the woods. She went deeper and deeper until she came to a stream. Stopping she looked around, expecting something, anything to happen. She was about to move on when someone grabbed her shoulder. Alex ducked and swept her leg around to catch her attacker. He fell, but somersaulted back into a standing position. Alex turned to run but her attacker was quicker and tackled her to the ground. He flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the ground. Scared, Alex took in her attacker like she was back in New York and would have to identify him later to the police. He had blonde hair and dark eyes, but the feature that stood out was the scar that ran through his cheekbone. He suddenly jumped up like he was on fire, "Who are you?" he demanded in a Queen's English accent.  
Alex scrambled to her feet stood tall and announced in a dignified voice, "I am Alexis Snow Wolfson."  
"The man thought about that, "Wolfson? Sounds familiar."  
Another man slipped out of the bushes on the other side of the stream. He looked older then Alex's attacker. He was broad with dark hair. "Who is your mother child?"  
"Her name was Virginia."  
"The fair Virginia."  
"Not fair, just Virginia. Possibly evil, or cruel, but not fair."  
The new man looked hurt, "Virginia was the most fair, but she hasn't been seen in many years. She must to be trapped, or dead. Fair Virginia would never let any of this happed."  
Alex sensed he was not talking about the fight she just had with the younger man. She was about to ask when Tori's scream shattered the serene forest air. Alex didn't think twice and raced back to her friend. Someone was attacking Tori and they would not live long when Alex got to them. She heard the two men chasing her down. She hoped they were not helping the man attacking Tori. If they were, it would be an ambush.  
Alex made it to the path she left Tori. Taking in the scene in a blink of an eye Alex got busy. Tori was off her horse struggling with a tall gangly man. There were three others struggling with the two horses. Alex ran up to the one who had Tori and shoved the heal of her hand in is face. Blood splattered everywhere. The man let go of Tori and grabbed it face. One of the three remaining men grabbed Alex from behind as a second ran to Tori. Alex kicked up her feet and knocked Tori's new attacker in the back of the head. He stumbled for a moment and went down. She then kicked her attacker on the inside of his knee. He let go with a howl of pain. Grabbing his knee he jumped back. Alex spun around and kicked him in the face. The man went down holding his now broken nose.  
There was one attacker left. Forgetting Luna for the moment he started towards Tori. The man with the scar was also heading to her. Alex noticed the dagger at the scared man's hip. Alex was off in a second. She grabbed the dagger and brought it up just under the other man's chin. "If you touch one hair on her head, I swear to God I will cut your throat clean open. The man raised his arms in surrender. The other attackers were calming down and looked shocked as well. The scared man put out his hand for his dagger. Alex took the opportunity to pounce on him. "Can't you see this girl is severely injured? She is unarmed and hurt. Do you win a prize for the easiest catch? Or are you just cowards who attack girls in the woods? Well?" The scared man looked at the other men in turn, finally settling on Alex, "You and your friend will stay with us tonight. The Disenchanted Forest is a frightening place at night. Our healer might be able to help your friend." Two men helped Tori back on her horse and Alex grabbed the reins to guide. She didn't trust these men, but Eclipse trusted the one with the scar. He took her reins and led the way deep into the woods to their camp. 


	6. camp

This bunch reminded her of a pack of wild, hungry animals. She didn't like how Alex seemed to trust them. Tori also didn't understand how the one with the scar was leading Eclipse. Eclipse wasn't the type to let anyone other then Alex to touch him. The stable handlers in New York couldn't even control him. Alex had to go to the stables every day and take care of him. But here, this strange and frightening man, who looked like he ate children for a living, was holding on to Eclipse and guiding the two girls to their dooms. Tori needed to talk to Alex as soon as she could.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
The fire was warm, and the music these travelers played was wonderful and happy. Alex couldn't figure out what they had to be happy about, but they seemed to know. The man with the scar had gone off to find food for the group. Tori was taken into one of the huts to get her leg fixed. Alex tried to follow, but an older raven-haired woman would not let her. "Her healing must be done alone, without distractions." Tori looked frightened as the door shut Alex out.  
As Alex sat by the fire, three young children ran playing around the camp. They couldn't have been very old, the oldest looking about ten. A woman in her mid-twenties noticed Alex watching the children. "We have no where to go. We are all outlaws now. The Queen has taken an iron fist to these lands and all who oppose her are killed or flee to the woods. The Queen's guards hardly come into the Disenchanted Forest."  
"Who is this Queen?" Alex asked.  
The woman's sky blue eyes clouded over. "She is the most evil of them all. She succeeded where other Queens have failed. She took control of eight kingdoms. She even has King William under her control. He has become so evil since she showed up."  
Alex thought about everything for a minute then asked, "What of the last kingdom? The Ninth? My mom used to tell me stories of Nine Kingdoms."  
The Ninth Kingdom is the Dwarves kingdom. It lays under the other eight. When word got out that the Queen was taking control, the Dwarves closed off all openings to the outside. The Queen with all her magic can't get to them.  
The man with the scar came back with rabbits. The woman Alex was talking to took them from him and left to start cooking the stew. The scared man sat next to Alex. "You look upset," he noted.  
"I have a lot to think about." Alex looked at the scared man and realized she had no idea what his name was, "What is your name, by the way?"  
"They call me Hawk Hunter."  
"They call you?"  
Sadness crept into the man's eyes, "I do not remember anything past the day I was found in the woods with a dead hawk and this crossbow." He held up the crossbow. The tip of it held a silver falcon. It was both frightening and enchanting at the same time. Alex could almost feel the power emitting from it. Hawk set the bow down all the while looking at her. Alex looked into his eyes for the first time. They were soft and intelligent. They seemed out of place with his body. The body looked evil, like it had killed people for fun. But that seemed like the thing around here. Nothing is as it seems. Alex remembered that saying and felt that was the one saying that fit here.  
  
Alex stared into his eyes, feeling the emotions he had. A scream resonated through the camp. Alex jumped up and reached for the non-existing dagger at her hip. Realizing she had no weapon, Alex darted to the hut Tori was in. That was where the scream had originated. Alex almost got to the door when Tori threw it open. She danced down the stairs and out to the open camp. Alex didn't take her eyes of the raven-haired witch at the door. "I can walk! Look Alex, she fixed me!" Tori giggled and laughed. She then danced around the fire, the people standing around, and back to Alex. "Look! No more sprained ankle! Aren't these people awesome?" The young woman who was cooking the rabbits came out of her hut. "Food is ready! Everyone gather around!"  
Alex waited for everyone to sit wanting to talk to the raven-haired woman. The witch bypassed her and sat to eat. Alex took this as her cue to do the same and ask questions later. She sat between Tori and Hawk, as if to keep some peace between the two. Alex knew Tori didn't like or trust him, but Alex felt they would need him before the journey's end.  
Tori was shoveling food into her mouth with no care for propriety, or her own health. Alex was happy her friend wasn't so upset anymore, but she still wished Tori would show some caution. Hawk handed Alex a bowl of stew and proceeded to eat his own. Alex watched as the others ate too. Alex looked a crossed to the raven-haired woman. She looked up at Alex as if she felt someone watching her. "Eat young one. The food is fine. If we wanted to kill you we would have long ago." Alex nodded, and ate her warm stew. 


	7. Prophecies

The children had gone to bed. Tori was glad. She hated seeing children so young playing in these wild areas. The raven-haired witch called Reyne had brought out a table and was shuffling some cards. Tori recognized them as Tarot cards and was desperate to have her future read. Reyne looked at her with enchanting blue eyes. Tori had seen Alex's eyes get that look, but only when they were in Central Park. It was a glowing magic. "You," Reyne pointed to her, "will have your path read. Come here." Tori went to her. Alex followed behind, always protecting.  
Tori sat opposite the witch and waited. Reyne held out the card for Tori to cut three times. The witch gathered them up and started to lay them out, one by one, face up. "You will travel many roads." She placed another down, "You will find love hidden by hate." She laid another down and gasped. She looked right at Tori and said in a soft, urgent tone, "You will betray your friend and she will die." The glow of the woman's eyes flashed as Tori spun around to see Alex. "I would never, ever do that. Reyne is wrong you must believe me! Alex?" She pleaded with Alex, but Alex just stood there, starring at the witch. Tori jumped up and ran, tears in here eyes.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Alex wasn't sure if she should follow Tori or not. The witch whom Tori called Reyne answered Alex's question. "You're next." She acted as if nothing happened. Alex sat, expecting to have her Tarot read. Instead the witch pulled out a pair of scissors and reached for Alex's hair.  
Alex jerked away. "What are you doing?"  
"I need a lock of your hair."  
Hesitatingly Alex allowed the witch to trim a centimeter, if that, off one of her braids. The witch placed the hairs in a bowl, picked it up, and looked into it. "There are many secrets and curses in your blood you do not know of." Reyne looked deeper into the bowl, "Your hate for your mother will end soon."  
Alex, having enough, stood up abruptly. The witch grabbed her wrist with lightning speed. "You will have a great battle with yourself, the result is death." The witch let go of Alex and sat back.  
"It seems as if you want me dead."  
"I wish it not," Reyne said coolly, "You are like you mother and will do great things. Saving the kingdoms is what we all want. I just say what I see."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
He couldn't understand why he was so drawn to her. Maybe it was her eyes, which seemed to glow green. Or maybe it was just the feeling of safety, love and goodness he felt in her presence. Either way Hawk was happy he had stumbled onto Alex. She was lovely, with her red hair done up in intricate braids. There was something underneath though, something of hidden magic. Hawk couldn't tell what it was, or why he felt he had met her before. All he knew is if Reyne was right, this fair woman was doomed to die, and he would not allow it.  
Alex was staring at the fire when he walked up to her. She didn't look at him when she spoke, "Tori and I must reach Wendell's castle. We need to go home."  
Hawk was shocked. Didn't she know that the castle was bad news? Wendell died years ago, and William's heart was poisoned to the point he was evil. "You don't want to go there. It's not safe."  
Alex turned to him. Her eyes were a dull green, not the sharp emerald he remembered. She looked like she was about to cry. "Tori and I have to get out of here before we die. We will leave tomorrow."  
She couldn't leave! Not without him at least. "Do you know the way? Do you have weapons? Food?" Hawk could see she hadn't thought about these things.  
Alex returned her gaze to the fire, "We will go, even if we wander forever."  
Hawk reached for her hand. "I will go with you. It is too dangerous for you to be off alone."  
Alex looked at him with eyes full of sadness and hope. At that moment Hawk knew he would never let this wonderful woman out of his sight. 


	8. a long journey

The sun had not yet risen when Alex woke. She decided that they should leave at first light. She didn't see Hawk anywhere and assumed he had got up before her. Alex undid all her braids and used the bone-toothed comb Reyne had given her. She had to stand up to brush it so her hair wouldn't drag on the ground. Alex never knew why her hair grew so long. She remembered when she was little her mother tried to cut it to her shoulders when it had reached her butt. The next day her hair was long again. Alex was sure it was just her imagination, that she just thought she remembered it. Hair didn't grow that fast.  
"Oh well," Alex thought. Her child hood was full of strange and mysterious. One time she was at the zoo with her class. They were watching this guy on the stage with a wolf. Alex had never seen a wolf in real life before and thought it was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. The animal and the trainer stayed on the stage for a few minutes after the show while everyone was leaving. A stranger grabbed Alex and was going to take her away with him. Frightened she screamed. The wolf broke from its chain and attacked the guy who had Alex. Latter the trainer told Alex that it was odd for the wolf to do that since it was used to people screaming and was too wild to protect people. The wolf came up o Alex and she scratched it behind the ears like a domestic dog.  
Alex was too deep in thought to notice when Hawk came up beside her. She jumped when she did notice him, then she smiled sheepishly.  
"You wake early," he noted.  
"I was always fond of the sun rise. Though, you can't see it in the forest."  
"We will be setting out soon. The sun is to rise shortly. Your friend will have to be woken up."  
"What of our packs?"  
Hawk smiled, "The horses are ready and the packs are on them. We are almost ready to leave.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The woods seemed to last forever. Tori had no idea why Alex loved them so much. Every time Tori looked at Alex she seemed like she was in Heaven. She was even talking to that man with the scar. He had Alex's hand in his own, the one with the ring. The ring! Tori had forgot about the ring. It had been quiet the whole time at the camp. Was it dead? Or had the magic run out? Tori wondered how long it would be before they reached Wendell's castle. When they did, would they meet an evil Queen or a friend who would let them go home? If they did meet an evil Queen, would she kill them? Would the Queen give them a chance to leave if they promised not to bug the Queen? There were so many questions and no answers. Tori knew one thing; she didn't like it here at all.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The Queen was frustrated. Nothing she did would bring the two princesses into focus. All she saw was a swirl of colors in the shape of two women. But another had joined them. This one she could see. "It is you again my Hunter," The Queen smiled, "Yes, all might not be lost. You won't remember me, but I will never forget you."  
A handsome man came into the chambers. He was dressed in an immaculate suit. He was the King, King William. "My love, your army has yet to recover the princesses. Let me go get them for you."  
"No, it is not proper for a King to go out. Besides, the Hunter is with them. I do not want you near him. They seem to be headed this way. Let them come. Then I shall destroy them. 


	9. disenchantment

"We will camp here tonight,"Hawk announced. They were almost to the edge of the forest. So far things had gone quite well, which was very surprising for the Disenchanted forest. Hawk heard talks of a man who hunted in these woods. The Huntsman they called him. His bow was enchanted so no arrow from it would stop until it hit the beating heart of a living creature. But he was dead, or so rumor had it. He had been killed by his own bow.

There were times when Hawk thought his bow was enchanted. He never failed to bring home food for the gypsies. _What will happen to them now that I'm gone?_ He wondered. He knew they would be fine. They survived before him, and they could survive after him.

"I'm hungry!" Tori whined.

Now that girl was a pain. She seemed to instantly hate Hawk, and he didn't know why. She didn't want to be in the Nine Kingdoms, that was obvious, but why? Yes the Kingdoms weren't the best place to be these days, but Hawk had heard of the mythical Tenth Kingdom and that place seemed more frightening. Hawk would never understand that girl. Nor did he care to try.

"I'm _starving_!" Tori _complained_ again.

"We brought food with us, just eat it." Alex noted.

Tori looked shocked. "You expect me to eat _that_? I require real food, not the dried stuff we brought. I need meat."

"Tori, we are camping. You have to eat what we have."

"I'm a city girl, Alex, you know that. I need Hard Rock Café or Daniel. I refuse to eat anything but fresh meat," Tori looked up at Hawk, "You go hunt some food."

"_Tori Danielle Rockwood! _You will _not _order Hawk like that!"

"That's okay; I was in the mood for fox. I'll be back. Don't leave this area. I loath to tell you what might happen if you do." With that Hawk set out. _Yes, _he thought, _that Tori will be trouble._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You are dreadful." Alex whispered. She wasn't sure why she was whispering. Maybe it was because it seemed the woods could hear.

"I don't like him. I wanted to get him out of the way. Let's leave now, before he gets back. Then maybe he won't kill us."

"Did he seem to want to kill us? No, he's nice."

"No he's not. Look at him; he looks like he eats children for fun."

"As apposed to eating children out of necessity? You're making up stories Tori." Alex knew Tori was part right. Hawk certainly looked frightening. But Alex had talked to him and he seemed nice, if not sad. Alex would stay, maybe she could help him.

There was a rustle in the bushes and a moan. Alex jumped and grabbed the dagger Reyne had given her. "Who's there?"

There was more commotion and a huge bear stumbled out into the clearing. Tori screamed and ran into the woods. Alex put herself between the bear and the horses. The bear did not make a move to strike, but laid on the ground and cried.

_What's going on here?_ Alex wondered. Slowly she approached the bear. "Why do you cry bear?"

The bear looked up, "You are not afraid of me?'

Alex jumped back slightly. She had not expected the bear to actually answer. But then, this was a different world. "Tell me what is wrong."

The bear got a most mournful look. "Once upon a time I was a great prince. My name is Gregory, by the way. I was a prince, the great-great grandson of fair Snow White and Breylen."

"Wait," Alex interrupted, "I thought William was the great-great grandson of Snow White."

"There were two. Once was named for the white snow, and the other for the snow white roses that grew outside the cottage she shared with her mother and sister, Rose Red. Snow White and Rose Red lived wonderfully; they were very kind, poor but happy. One winter a bear came to their door to seek refuge from the winter storm. Snow White and Red Rose allowed him in and he stayed the night, and every winter night after. In the summer he left for good to guard his treasure from the Dwarf."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I know this tale. In the end it was the Dwarf who enchanted the bear. He was a prince before. When he killed the Dwarf he turned back into a prince and married Snow White. Red Rose married his brother, but what does this have to do with you?"

"I seem to be suffering from the same fate as my great-great grandfather. My bride-to-be also suffers. Geilla has been turned into a raven and is trapped on a Glass Mountain."

"I know that story as well. But she was rescued. Maybe Geilla will be too."

The bear moaned again, "No, No there will be no rescue. All the descendants have suffered the fate of their ancestors. Oh, if only the fair Virginia were here, none of this would have happened."

Alex rolled her eyes, "What is with you people and the '_fair Virginia'_? She wasn't all she was cracked up to be."

"Nonsense, Virginia was as great as the Queens of old. Like I said…" There was a commotion in the bush. Hawk stepped out into the clearing. When he saw the bear he brought up his cross-bow. Gregory jumped between Alex and Hawk. "You are the huntsman! You will not harm this maiden! I will protect her with every ounce of strength in the bear body."

Wait!" Alex moved between Gregory and Hawk. "Gregory, this man is my friend and guide. Hawk, this bear is an enchanted prince. His fiancé was turned into a raven. They are reliving the curses of their great-great grandparents."

Hawk thought of this, "Yes, I have heard of such things. That's partly how the witch gained control. This is getting worse then I thought. We best get moving on." Hawk looked around, "Where's Tori?"

Alex looked around. She remembered Tori running into the forest when the bear came. "She ran into the woods, that way." Alex pointed deep into the woods.

"Oh no. She didn't." Hawk didn't look to well.

"What's wrong?" Alex was worried. There was a great commotion from where Alex saw Tori enter the woods. Something was tearing through the thicket. "Hawk, what's in the woods?"

Hawk was watching the place where the commotion was coming from. "Very bad things dwell in the forest." He brought his bow up once more. Out of the thicket came tearing a huge…….squirrel? "What the hell?"

The squirrel was being chased by a jaguar. Hawk shot a bolt and hit the jaguar. The squirrel ran up Alex's leg chattering all the way. "Get off of me you stupid creature!" Alex swatted at it. The stupid squirrel would not leave her alone. It was tugging at her color. Now Alex was normally very good with animals, she liked them, but this squirrel was getting annoying. "What is wrong with you?"

"Hold it Alex; I'm not sure if that squirrel is a squirrel." Hawk said.

"What do you mean?"

The squirrel jumped off of Alex and leaped up to Luna's back. The really weird thing was Luna didn't rear. Luna usually reared when strangers got on her. "Hawk, what dangers are in the Disenchanted forest?"

Hawk understood what Alex meant, "People have been known to be changed into creatures of the forest."

"Great, so that squirrel might be Tori?" The squirrel jumped off the horse and made scratches in the dirt. _I am Tori_. "Great," Alex threw up her arms. "Leave it to Tori to do something stupid. How could you do this Tori? How dumb are you?"

"Do not yell at her, fair maiden. It was not her fault. Believe me, I know. It is not easy being turned into a creature of the wood." Gregory lamented.

Alex felt sorry for Gregory, but Tori was her own fault. Oh well. There must be some way to reverse the spell. There always was in the stories. "Well, we best be on our way. Maybe someone at the Castle can change her back."

Hawk didn't look happy, "Are you sure we should continue? The Queen is evil. She will want to kill you."

"We need to get home. We can figure out a way to change Tori back, no problem. I just have this feeling we must get to the Castle."


	10. instincts

Hawk trusted instincts. Alex's were telling her to go to the Castle. Hawk's, unfortunately, told him the same. The Castle held the answer to everything, but what could they be. The Castle also held many dangers. This was why the Bear came too. For some reason the bear felt obligated to protect Alex.

_Thank God he is betrothed,_ Hawk thought. He didn't want the bear to get any ideas about Alex. She was to be his. _Wait…what am I thinking _Alex wasn't his, but every time he looked at her his heart skipped a beat. Yes, he knew he was in love with her. He would protect her till the day he died. She seemed regal almost. Like a Queen. Alex would make a great Queen. Much better then the one they had.

They had decided not to camp until they had reached the edge of the forest. It was dangerous to stay. They didn't have far to go. A half days ride at most to the edge and another three days to the castle. That is, if it was an uneventful ride. Tori was chattering constantly in Alex's ear. Alex didn't allow Tori to ride on a horse like a person.

"It would look weird for a squirrel to ride a horse. We don't need that kind of attention."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Your Grace, the spell seems to have taken full effect. All the descendants of the Greats are falling victim to their curses. Unfortunately Gregory was able to run off before he could be detained." The guard looked like a dog about to be beaten.

_Good_, thought the Queen, _let him think I will harm him. That will keep him in line._ She was looking in her mirrors. She knew exactly where the stupid boy was, for he had joined Hawk. The Queen turned to face the guard so suddenly he jumped. The Queen smiled, "Fear not Moric. The bear will not cause problems. I know exactly where he is." The Queen turned back to her mirrors. She called, "Magic mirror, call Denlick." The mirror gave a crackling noise as it went to find the Chief of the Queen's secret Patrol. After a few minutes the face of a goblin appeared.

"My Queen, we have yet to find those you search for. We have information that they are in the Disenchanted forest. We are headed right there now."

"Well stop," Announced the Queen. "Let them come to the castle. I want them here." With the flick of her wrist the Queen cleared the mirror and turned to another. Twisting one of the circle designs on the side she opened the traveling mirror. The Queen was always fascinated with the woods she saw on the other side. Occasionally she thought about going through, but something always made her stop. That place held danger. She knew, but one day she just might travel through and take yet another kingdom. The Queen smiled at this.


	11. a new friend?

They had camped at the edge of the forest the night before. They now were on fields that looked like those in Ireland. Alex was amazed at the scene. Up ahead they could see buildings, but no living soul could be seen.

The village could be seen clearly after a few minutes ride. Alex was anxious to rest and eat in an actual, human, establishment. She loved the wild, but still longed for a real bed, and food that a farming community could offer. But when they reached the village it looked abandoned. Alex turned to Hawk, "What happened here?"

"This used to be a great sheep farming village; had a real magic wishing well and everything. When the Queen took power everything charged. She destroyed the well, putting a curse on it so it damaged instead of blessed, all that came to it. Soon everyone left. Some tried to fight the Queen, but they were killed by her patrols."

"Her patrols?"

Hawk looked at Alex with fear in his eyes. "The Queen is very powerful. She has goblins, trolls, and it's rumored, ravens in her control. If she wanted to find someone and kill them it happened, and very quickly.

They rode the horses through the main street. The buildings were tall and close together. It was eerie riding through the town. Alex could almost hear the ghosts of the people who lived there once upon a time ago. Alex pulled behind, almost as if in a trance. The voices were saying something, she knew it.

Hawk gave a shout, snapping Alex out of her dream. She looked ahead to see Hawk holding out his bow. He was holding it on a man with shaggy brown hair. The minute she looked at him she was enchanted. She rode up beside Hawk and laid a hand on Hawk's bow, lowering it away from the boy.

Hawk turned to her. "Why are you protecting this creature?"

Alex ignored him, instead she spoke to the boy, "Who are you?"

The boy smiled slyly, "You can call me Kip."

"That's your name, but who are you?"

This response seemed to amuse the boy, "I am a traveler who settled in this desolate land. I cry to remember what it once was, but I dream of what it can be."

"This is absurd!" cried Hawk, but again Alex ignored him.

"Tell me, where can wear wonderers rest and eat? You know these lands; can you tell me if it is safe to camp here?

Kip perked up, "I can do better then that, I can show you a bed and feed you lamb." The boy led them the way to an old tavern and inn. Alex claimed one of the rooms on the second floor while Hawk and Gregory took the horses to the stables. Kip went right away to cooking the lamb. How he found a lamb was beyond her. So far Alex had seen no such creature. Maybe there were some in hiding. Either way when Alex went down to the main room there was smells of lamb that made her mouth water. Once again kip smiled. He pointed to a table, "Sit, foods almost done. We will eat soon."

Alex sat, and soon Hawk and Gregory came in. Tori was skittering about Kip brought out the food and sat across from the others. Alex dove right in. It was wonderful, but she soon stopped. There was tension. "Did I miss something?"

Hawk was mad, that much was obvious. Alex wished she knew why. As if answering her thoughts hawk muttered, "How could you eat anything that creature cooked? It's probably poisoned.

"It's fine," Alex announced defensively, "Why do you hate him?"

Hawk looked at Alex as if she just arrived from another planet. "He's a _wolf!_"

That shocked Alex. _ A wolf?_ Here he was, a perfectly human looking man, and Hawk called him a wolf. "I don't get it. He looks human."

Kip almost laughed, "You aren't from around here are you? I am a wolf. Wolves here come in all different sizes; some retain their dog like look. Others, like me, look human, but when the moon shows itself fully we get a little wilder, and a little shaggier."

"Like a werewolf." Alex understood Hawk more. She heard stories of werewolves. They were scary, she found it hard to believe this boy was one.

"Wolves don't just get a little wild. They are evil, vile and treacherous creatures" Defied Hawk.

Kip smiled, "Coming from a man who keeps strange company." He looked right at Alex and she felt a tingle run up her spine. What was it about his eyes? They almost seemed to glow. She should have been frightened, but she wasn't. There was something almost familiar in his eyes. She seemed to be in a trance the deeper she looked in them. She shook her head when Kip asked, "What brings you to this area? No one comes around here without a purpose."

"We are heading to the Castle. We need to get home, but we also need to turn Tori back into a human." Alex gestured to the squirrel. Hawk looked upset that Alex spoke their mission.

"The Castle is a very dangerous. Are you sure you want to go there?"

"We need to, unless you know of someone who can reverse curses. And have a traveling mirror we could barrow."

Kip shook his head. "The only person who does curses is the Queen. I also know of no one with a magic mirror, much less a traveling one. Do you know how to get to the Palace? It the Queen expecting you? The Queen is very careful when it comes to helping others. If she feels threatened she would rather kill the cursed."

Alex was scared. Would the Queen feel threatened by them? One hoped not. The Queen was their only hope. "The Queen is not exactly expecting us. What do you suggest we do?"

"We don't trust him. That's what we do." Hawk was getting livid. Alex wished he would relax. Kip was nice, Alex trusted him for the same strange reason she trusted Hawk. Deep in her soul, her heart, was telling her to.

She turned back to kip, "I ask again, is their any way you can help us?"

Kip leaned in, "I know people in the castle. They can probably help your friend change back. I also know the castle like the back of my paw. I can get you in unnoticed."

Hawk stood, "No way! We are not going to accept your offer! We will do it on our own! No way, Alex, not happening! He's a wolf! Wolves are dangerous and will turn in a heart beat! We will not ride with him!"

Alex stood too, "Hawk, I know what he is. You have made it quite clear. I also know that for some reason I feel I can trust him." She turned to Kip, "We will need your knowledge if the castle. Will you ride with us? Luna will carry you."

Kip stood with the others. "I will rise as long as the Lady accepts me."


	12. Swampy dreams

"I don't know why you invited him to come. He will kill us in our sleep."

Alex was getting annoyed with Hawk. For some reason he wouldn't trust her. "Hawk," Alex sighed, "Please trust me."

Gregory spoke for the first time all day, "I'm afraid I must agree with hawk, wolves are dangerous."

"Gregory, I thought you of all people would agree with me!"

"I'm sorry Milady. I was silent through out the meeting last night in hopes of understanding why you trust him, but I cannot see it. While Wendell may have thought wolves we good, many have proven him wrong. They just can't be trusted."

Alex lowered her head. This was a loosing battle. "When I was young a wolf saved my life. I've never harbored any ill will towards those creatures, and I won't start now. There is no reason we shouldn't trust Kip. You do not have to come with us, but Kip will rise with me and that is the end of that."

When they reached the edge of the swamp they set up camp. Everyone but Alex and Tori seemed nervous. The swamp looked scary. Alex had never seen a more foreboding place. It was well over grown. "Will we be going in there?" Alex pointed into the swamp.

Hawk looked at her like she was mad. "No, we will be going around. It'll be another day's ride, then we should be at the castle."

"But if we cut through the swamp it'll be quicker."

"No, it won't. The swamp is too dangerous. We will be going around."

As much as Alex wanted to get to the castle quickly she knew better then to go against Hawk in this. If he said the swamp was too dangerous, then it probably was. So Alex resigned herself to another days ride before hitting the castle.

It was another moment when all the events in the past few days hit Alex. _What was going on?_ She thought. Why did she feel as if this was all natural? It wasn't of course. People don't just fall into fairy tale land, or do they? Alex remembered her mother telling her stories about a place like this, or was it this place? She seemed to remembered someplace like this land, like she had been here before. Maybe she had. Her mother had been here before, had she taken Alex with her? And what about her father? Had he been here? If he had, where did he go and why has no one talked about him? Maybe he wasn't as important as the _fair Virginia_. Maybe he died. "Huff, puff," Alex sighed. _That was weird_ she thought, with a small smile. "Great, now I'm using old phrases I haven't used in years." Alex was talking to herself. Alex shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Alex was still thinking of her parents when she fell asleep. Her dreams were strange at best. There was a mirror that that showed her reflection, but it didn't act as if it should. Instead of following her movements, it moved on its own. The mirror cracked and a wolf jumped out. It turned into a man, her father. Then her mom came. She was so lovely. She had a basket full of apples and was wearing a crown. She gave an apple to Alex and Alex was about to eat it when Virginia screamed and died.

Alex woke up screaming. The sun was coming up and the others started to tear down camp. Alex helped and they saddled up the horses. Gregory had Tori perched on his head as they headed around the swamp. As she passed it, Alex heard a faint melody. "Strange," She whispered, "that sounds like _Dark Side of the Moon's morning._"

Kip heard her, "There is no moon out. It is morning."

Alex smiled, "No, it's a song title by the Floyds. I love it. My mom would play it sometimes. She said it was my Grandfather's favorite record."

Kip shook his head. He just didn't understand, but Alex didn't expect him to.


	13. secrets

"There it is," Announced Kip, crouched in the grass. Hawk was getting more and more nervous. He didn't like this. Kip planned on getting everyone to the kitchens, Gregory would wait by the woods since bears weren't usually allowed in a castle, where one of his "friends" would take Tori and get her changed back. Then they would ask the Queen to allow Alex and Tori to go home. Hawk was dreading that moment. Alex could do so much here. She could probably stop the Queen and return the 9 Kingdoms back to normal.

Hawk had thought of that many times. Alex could be Queen, but that would mean she would have to marry William, and Hawk would have nothing like that. If Alex stayed she would be Hawk's. He would make sure of that.

Then there was that wolf. He acted as if he shared a secret with Alex, though Alex didn't seem to know what it was. That heathen kept looking at Alex like she was a nice leg of lamb. Hawk wouldn't let him get to her. No way. That wolf was trouble; hawk just wished Alex would see it.

"Let's go," Kip said as he started out to the castle. The horses would stay with Gregory until they convince the Queen to let Alex and Tori go back to their home. Hawk didn't think it would work. The Queen was notorious for being evil. She wouldn't just let two girls go. She would want torture them, lock them in a cage. Hawk was going to protect Alex, and maybe kill Kip.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Queen had just finished her meal when the cook came in holding a rodent. Well it was a squirrel, but why would he bring such a thing to her?

"Please, your Grace, my daughter has been turned into this squirrel. Could you please change her back? I know you are the most powerful in all the nine kingdoms." The cook was shaking. He was nervous; there was more to this then just a stupid girl getting herself cursed.

"Set that thing on the floor. I will change I will change her back." With a flick of her wrist, the Queen changed the squirrel to a girl. But his girl didn't look like the cook. In fact she didn't look like she belonged in the Nine Kingdoms. The Queen was getting angry. The girl just stood there frightened. She suddenly turned and bolted out the doors. Turning to cook, the Queen yelled, "After her if you wish to keep your life!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tori came tearing into the kitchen so fast Alex almost didn't see her. Tori called, "RUN!" as she flew out the door. Tori was so scared, and that was all Alex needed to go after her.

They all ran until they met with Gregory and the horses. Panting Alex turned to Tori, "What's going on? Why did we just flee the only place that could get us home?" Tori was white as a ghost. She wasn't answering. She was just dazed, almost as if she wasn't there. "Tori?" Alex lightly touched her arm. Tori jumped and gave a slight squeak. This was not good. Tori saw something that frightened her.

Turning to Kip, Alex asked, "What happened to her? And why did the workers at that castle look at me like I was the devil?" I want answers and I want them now!"

"I don't know what's going on. I swear!"

"Well, what do we do know?"

Hawk was looking to the east, "Well, we could attempt to go to the people who made the mirror and ask where the one is that brought you here."

"Alex and Kip both looked at him. Then Alex asked, "Who made the mirror and why do I get the feeling this won't be easy?"

Hawk turned to her with a haunting look mixed with fear and sorrow, "The dwarves in the Ninth Kingdom were the only ones to escape the Queen. They make mirrors out of Quick and Super-Quicksilver. This is how they are magical. Only the dwarves have succeeded in mining and forging Quicksilver. They also keep track of all their mirrors. They always know where the mirrors are."

Alex nodded, "This is where we must go."

Kip looked at her, "It is too difficult. No one has gone into Dragon Mountain since the Queen came."

"Then we will be the first. Does anyone know the way?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She couldn't believe what she had seen. It was impossible .Tori began to think it was all just a figment of her imagination. She had just been turned backed into a human, maybe that was it. She was confused all the sudden being back in her body. Whatever it was it made Tori want to go home even more, but she didn't like the sound of this Mountain. She kept silent when they were talking abut it, but she was beginning to wonder the logic of it. Tori was afraid to talk period. What if she had to explain her actions at the castle? What would she say? She couldn't tell the truth that was for sure. Maybe she could lie. She could come up with some horrific tale. Yes! That's what she could do. Now she just needed to come up with one that was believable, but then again, almost anything she said could be believable. Everything but what she saw.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Queen was livid. She realized too late that the woman was one of the princesses that she couldn't see in her mirrors. It was a stupid mistake, but she would fix it. The child was obviously afraid of her, so maybe she would pose no threat, but that didn't mean the other didn't. The Queen wondered who they could be. They weren't from the Nine Kingdoms, but where they were from and what did they want? The Queen decided it was time for a more "hands on" approach. "Denlick!" The goblin came straight away. "We will be traveling together. I want to find those princesses and destroy the once and for all. The King will stay here. This is no job for him. Prepare the carriage, we leave at once."


	14. the mountain

The mountain was ominous. What was she thinking when she announced they would go there? Alex tried to remind herself that this place held the key to many questions. Well, at least they might have a chance to go home. Tori might feel better once they were in Central Park again. Tori, now she was acting strange. Alex wondered if it was because of the squirrel thing. It couldn't be fun being an animal. Not that Alex knew what it would be like to be an animal. But she could imagine, there were days she felt like an animal.

The group started up the mountain. They were looking for a cave, any cave that would allow them under. Hawk said it was impossible, no one had ever gone into the Ninth Kingdoms, at lest they never came out. Alex didn't care. She just wanted to try and get home. If there was a way, she would find it. She also wished Tori was as optimistic. Tori seemed to believe they would die there. Alex continued to wonder what had scared her friend at the castle. But Alex wouldn't push. If she knew Tori as much as she thought she did, Tori would eventually tell her. Alex did notice Kip seeming to take care of Tori. They both rode Luna and Tori didn't seem to mind. Alex wondered if Tori liked Kip. They certainly would make quite a pair. Tori was the least wild person Alex knew, and she had a feeling Kip was the most.

Hawk didn't like what he was about to say, but if they were going to find an entrance he had to. They had already left the horses halfway up. The terrain was too rocky and steep. Hawk kept telling himself the horses would be fine. He just hoped the rest of them would be okay too. "Okay, If we are to find the entrance we must split up. It's the only way to cover enough ground. Now remember, we are looking for any hole or cave that we can fit into. Be careful."

They all went in separate directions. Hawk watched Alex disappear into the thicket. She headed towards the waterfall as if she knew where she was going. When she was completely hidden by a hill, Hawk turned and began his search.

He wasn't searching hard. He didn't want Alex to go home. So Hawk kind of milled around, keeping a close eye on Kip, and the other on Tori. Tori seemed to stay close to Kip. Hawk wasn't sure if he liked this arrangement any better then Kip hanging close to Alex. Hawk was not going to let Kip get any of the women.

A piercing scream echoed throughout the mountain. Hawk ran to where he had last seen Alex. She wasn't there. Nothing was there except a deep hole; so deep Hawk couldn't see the bottom. "Alex!" He called. There was no answer.


	15. Reunion

"She's lovely, Virginia."

"Yes, she grew up well. I'm very proud of her."

Alex's eyes fluttered. There was a bright light coming from somewhere, or was it everywhere? She was hearing voices, that was for sure. One of the voices seemed awful familiar. She was dreaming, that was it. She couldn't be hearing the voice she thought she heard. That voice belonged to her mom, and she's been gone for 10 years.

"Alex dear, wake up. You're safe now." Virginia reassured.

Alex's eyes flew open as she sat up. Sure enough there was her mom, standing next to a woman who could pass for Snow White, the famous one, only older. Alex stood. Her mom was just as she remembered blonde hair to her shoulders, classy blue eyes, delicate in every way. Who knew what kind of monster she could be. Virginia reached for her, Alex jumped back as if struck by a hot iron. "Don't touch me!"

Virginia looked hurt. Alex didn't care. Here she was, in a land that Alex thought only existed in hopes and dreams. Was this where she fled? Why did she come here? Why didn't she bring her daughter?

Tears teased Alex's eyes, "No," she told herself. She would not cry for this woman. She hated Virginia. "What are you doing here?" She asked, voice trembling with too much emotion.

"Sweety, I'm sorry we had to leave you. I wanted you to come, but it was too dangerous. You were too young. You father was afraid you would get hurt." She was almost convincing. But Alex knew something whatever happened here was done.

"Why didn't you come back for me when you were done here? Why didn't you send for me?" This time Alex couldn't stop them, the tears poured out of her as she released every emotion she felt towards her mother. "Your mother left you! Why did you leave me?" She screamed, "You are just like her! You said we would never be apart; we would always be a family! You lied! You didn't want me! How could you?" Alex couldn't finish. She broke down and let the tears and pain run through her. She felt her mother touch her.

Virginia wrapped her arms around Alex and held on tight. I never wanted to, "I never wanted to leave you. It hurt so much, but I couldn't bring myself to take you back here. Not after what happened the last time. I couldn't loose you too. When I died, I didn't know if you would ever understand…."

This brought Alex up, "What do you mean, 'when you died?' You are standing right here."

Virginia smiled a little and looked at the other woman in the room. The woman nodded and explained, "When great people die in this world a part of them comes back, like a spirit, only more solid; to guide others that are destined to be great. I, Snow White, guided your mother on her first visit here, and she will guide you."

Alex looked at her mom; she saw love in her eyes, love and sorrow. She couldn't come back. If she was dead she had to stay there. "How did you die?"

"I was trying to help a little girl, but she was an illusion the witch created. I was stabbed in the back.

"What happened to dad? Is he dead?"

It was Snow White who answered, "No, he still lives. He is being held in the castle of my great-great grandson William."

"He's at the Castle? I was just there!"

Virginia looked at the Snow White before she spoke, "What did you see at the castle?"

"Well I only saw the kitchen. One of the cooks took Tori in to see the Queen. She had been turned into a squirrel and needed to be changed back. We were going to use her mirror to leave, but Tori came back running. She acted as if she had seen a ghost."

Virginia nodded, "Yes, Tori would have bee shocked to meet the Queen."

Alex wondered at those words. What did it mean? What was her mother hiding? Snow White tilted her head as if she was listening to something, but it was Alex's mom who said, "Your friends are looking for you."

"Yes, they probably heard me scream. Will they be able to come down here?"

"In time honey, first I need you to listen to me. I know you desperately want to go home, but there is something you must do first. You must go back to the Castle and rescue your father."

"And change William back," interrupted Snow White.

"What do you mean?" There was a crash and a heap of snow fell from above. Alex jumped and spun to see Hawk covered in snow. He stood and looked at Snow White.

Snow White smiled, "This is my great-grandson William."

Hawk stared at Snow White, "What are you talking about?"

"The Queen put a spell on you, switching you and her huntsman. He is the great-grandson of the Huntsman who tried to kill Virginia. She also put a curse on you so you'd forget who you are. All you need to do is touch the Huntsman and you will switch back."

"Great, what next Voodoo dolls?" Tori had snuck down the hole a lot quieter then Hawk. Now she stood behind Alex, looking at Virginia and Snow White,

Virginia smiled at Tori, "it's good to see you again Tori. You have grown into a beautiful young woman."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Virginia, Alexis's mom."

Alex had to restrain Tori. Alex was glad her friend wanted to hurt Virginia, true friendship there. Alex was in pain because of her mom and Tori want to return the favor. "Don't worry Tori, We worked it all out. But now we have more problems. My father is being held by an Evil Queen and William is Hawk, or Hawk is William, but either way something real fishy is going on here."

"I don't care what's going on here. I want to go home."

"Tori, didn't you hear me? My father is here! And alive! We are going back to the castle to find him, period, end of discussion."

"Tori went white again, "But…but…we can't go back! Please, don't go back. The Queen…The Queen is awful. She will kill us all and laugh doing it! We can't!"

Alex put a reassuring hand on Tori's shoulder, "We must. It's my dad. I would go back for you. Please, I'm begging you, trust me. We need to go back."

There was another flurry of snow. This time when it cleared Kip and Gregory popped out. Gregory was grumbling and Kip looked chilled to the bone. But Kip jumped up with all the energy of a wolf, "So, who are you lovely women. Not evil I hope?"

"This is my mom, Virginia, and Snow White, the more famous of the two."

"It's nice to meet you two wonderful ladies. I've heard all about you."

Snow White tilted her head again, "Your time is short. You must get going." She pointed to a tunnel Alex had not noticed before. "This tunnel will take you to the Dwarves. They will be able to show you the way out."

"Why can't we go the same way we came?" Tori asked.

"Because it will be too dangerous, now go, quickly."

Alex didn't want to leave. Her mother was there. Even with the many years apart, Alex still loved her mom. Alex was beginning to understand why she left in the first place. Virginia was brave and kind. She would want to help the people of these lands.

Virginia seemed to notice Alex's hesitation. "You must go and save your father and the Nine Kingdoms. Don't worry sweetheart. I will be with you always.

The ground shook like a massive earthquake and snow fell all around whitening every thing out. Tori screamed, but the snow soon settled and the party took it as a sign they should leave. Alex hugged her mom for the last time and took her place behind Hawk. They all trekked into the tunnel and into darkness.


	16. Tracking, Tunnels, and Tricks

**I would like to apologize for the delay. I've been busy as of late and had to write a Shakespearian play for one of my classes. It sucked the creativity out of me. Thanks to those who are reading this and bearing with me with all my long waits between chapters. ****Jenni4life****- thanks for the great compliment, I hope to make a movie out of it some day, but there are other great fanfics out there. So here's the latest installment of the Tenth Kingdom 2: The Story Continues.**

The carriage was bumpy as it rose through the lands. The mountains lay ahead. The Queen could feel something pulling her to them. It was the one kingdom she could not conquer. But she would soon. Having the Dwarves under her control would make her so powerful no one could ever stop her. With the Dwarves' Quick-silver magic mirrors, the Queen will be able to do anything.

The mirrors she had were powerful, but they were old, brought forth in the time of the Greats. The Queen even had a small hand mirror so she could see anyone she wanted. Sighing slightly she called to the mirror, "Magic mirror, show me the Princesses." The mirror rippled, went black and stayed black. "What's going on? You stupid mirror, show me what I wish to see!" She shook the mirror. The mirror stayed black. After some moments a faint dot of gold came into view. Soon a wolf boy came into focus, then a bear, the girl who came to her, hawk, and finally…….a blur. "NO!" screamed the Queen, throwing the mirror on the bench across from her. Luckily it didn't break; the last thing the Queen needed was seven years bad luck.

_So, the Princess was able to get into the Ninth Kingdom. Well, if she can, so can I. _Thought the Queen. She called to her driver, "Head to the mountain! Find the horses they left behind!" To herself she said, "That is where I will get in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was so dark. Alex couldn't see. Kip took the lead using a torch, then Gregory. The two believed if they all were in danger they could fight and protect the group. Alex thought Hawk and his bow should go first, but Hawk agreed to let the others go first. He was probably hoping Kip would be the first to be killed. Hawk stayed close to Alex. He seemed to be in a daze. She didn't blame him, he just found out he was the rightful king out in the body of a very bad man.

Alex was trying to deal with the knowledge that her parents had not abandoned her, but her mother died and her father is in prison. Everything she believed growing up became a myth, and all the myths became true. She wondered at what all she thought she knew, but didn't. Her mother was obviously holding back on her, that much was sure. Could there be secrets about her strange hair? Is there something to explain the wolf? And what was the deal with 'like before?' Had she been there before? What tragedy happened to make her mother never want to bring her back? There were so many questions running through Alex's head she ran into Hawk. She came out of her daze and noticed everyone had stopped, "What's going on?"

Hawk turned to her, "Look above you." Alex looked and noticed a whole in the ceiling. There was a flickering light above indicating a tunnel.

Gregory spoke next, "the rest of the way is sealed. There must have been a cave in."

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Alex.

It was Kip who answered, "Okay, I say we climb out and see what's going on."

"Hold on, who put you in charge? I'm the King, you should listen to me." Hawk came to terms with the fact that he's William, and now he wanted to be in charge.

Kip was ready to get in Hawk's face, "Do you have a better idea? Maybe we should go back and the way we came and get killed by the Queen?"

Hawk was going to take the bait but Alex stepped in. "Stop, we need to work together. My father is in prison in the castle, and up is the only way out, so we go up. If anyone doesn't like it, then stay. I'm not asking anyone to come up withy me, except Tori, I don't want to get separated from her. Gregory, if you could lift Kip up, so he can climb out and help the rest of us out, then we will all help you. Is that okay with everyone?" Alex looked like she would scream at anyone who disagreed. So everyone agreed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gregory lifted Kip up, then Tori, Alex, and finally a disgruntled Hawk. Then he went up with some difficulty. When he finally got up and looked around he noticed a slide that went up. "How do we get up?"

It was Alex who answered, "The slide comes from a main cavern. Just over there," She pointed to a small tunnel, "is the tunnel to go up. That is where we will get to the top. The large cavern is so big you could almost fit a castle in it. I …I think…I almost…" Alex scrunched up her face trying to remember something she had forgotten long ago.

_She must have been her before, back in the New Golden Age. _Gregory thought. _Back when Wendell was King and Fair Virginia was around, and the royal family would come and go in these mountains. It would seem natural for her to have come here. _

"I've been here, I know the way!" Alex shot off in the direction of the small tunnel.

Gregory sighed a bear sigh, "She has more energy then most young. Let us follow and keep her out of trouble." Everyone followed reluctantly, terrified of the welcome they would receive from the Dwarves.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She hated climbing like this, but if you want something done right, you must do it yourself. So here she was, halfway up a mountain, looking for an entrance. The Queen looked at her insolent trolls. They were dumb. She made them spread out in search of an opening. The Queen was concentrating on the horses. They would tell her where the princesses were, if she turned then into humans.

The Queen scrunched up her brow, trying to remember the spell. She placed her hands on the two horses' heads and whispered the words. The horses stared to ripple and slowly took the form of two human girls. They were pretty young girls, one with blonde hair and the other with black. They started blinking at the Queen. They looked at each other, then at themselves.

"Hello young ones. You look frightened. Don't worry I will change you back to horses, but first you have to tell me where the two princesses and their companions are."

The dark haired one answered, "I don't like you. You want to hurt them." She looked at the blonde, the blonde nodded, then the dark haired one turned back to the Queen. "We will not tell you where they are. We would rather die then have you hurt them. They will do great things. There is nothing you could do about it."

The Queen was not happy with this answer, "You seem to think you are wise."

"Horses are intelligent creatures. It may take humans awhile to adapt to new places, but not horses. Besides, we can talk to other animals, and humans can't. They tell us great things."

The Queen nodded, "I see what you mean. Well, if you won't tell us what we want, I shall have to take you with me back to the castle. The princesses will come to get you, then I'll kill them."

Four trolls snuck up behind the horses and grabbed them. The horses screamed but were helpless. The Queen smiled slightly then called to the others. "Come! We will return to the castle. Thermic, Resh, Milch! Stay and find the entrance." She turned back to the horses, "I'm sorry you didn't tell me what I wanted to know. I'm afraid I will have to imprison you, then I will kill you. After I get what I want." The Queen turned and headed back down the mountain, the two girls being dragged down behind her screaming.

Three trolls stayed behind, searching. They split off from each other. After some time Resh called to his brothers. "Thermic and Milch, I've found the entrance. I'm at the waterfall." The other two followed their brother's voice.

"Well, look at that." Thermic said, "How come the Queen didn't see this?"

"I don't know, but she will be in our debt when we get the princesses," answered Resh. The three trolls walked down into the entrance and into the white room.


	17. the 9th kingdom

Alex couldn't believe it, she'd been right. She led her small group right to the main cavern. There was much activity going on. Hawk came up right behind Alex and looked at what she was seeing. The others in the group came up behind Hawk and gazed in amazement.

There were short people running all around. Everyone seemed to be busy. There were huge pots of silver liquid, large and small frames with nothing in them, and various tools scattered amongst the Dwarves. In the centre of the room was the largest of any pot Alex had ever seen.

A Dwarf stood on a platform and called to the others in a voice that seemed louder then it should have been. "Gather round, my brothers and sisters! We are in our final stage of the Hero Mirror! This mirror will tell us where to find the fair Virginia! This mirror has been in production for many years and is finally done!"

A metal arm suspended from the ceiling lowered into the large pot. When it came up it was holding a large, old-fashioned looking mirror. The mirror part was covered in a thick, hard, clouded substance. Alex had never seen anything like it. The foggy substance started to crack and there was a deafening explosion as the substance flew off the mirror, leaving behind the purest silver mirror.

Hawk whispered in Alex's ear, "Wow that was awesome, Alex. Do you realize what we have just witnessed? No one since your mother's time has ever seen the birth of a magic mirror. We are very lucky."

Alex appeared to not have heard him. She was so focused on the mirror. She started to step out of the little hiding space when Hawk grabbed her arm. "Don't," he hissed, "We don't know how they will take to us."

The Dwarves were still looking at the mirror. The one on the platform called to the mirror, "Magic mirror! Show us where your hero is who will save the Nine Kingdoms!"

The mirror rippled, went dark then a faint picture began to form. Alex looked as hard as she could in the mirror but she just couldn't make out the picture. There was a sharp scream behind Alex. All the Dwarves turned in her direction. Alex looked at them for a brief second, then turned to where the scream came from.

There were three very ugly creatures fighting with Gregory, Kip, and Tori. "Trolls!" Hawk shouted then spun around, joining the fray. Alex kept looking from the fighting to the Dwarves. The Dwarves were gathering ready for a fight. Whistles sounded, the alarm rang out to all in the Ninth kingdom. Alex was frightened. One was there were trolls trying to kill her friend, the other there were massed amounts of Dwarves ready to kill them all.

Alex had only a few seconds to act. She grabbed her dagger and threw it at the trolls holding Tori. It hit the trolls' shoulder.

"Suck and Elf!" It called. The troll let go of Tori and Kip grabbed her.

"Come on guys, we have to get out of here!" Alex's group ran in the direction of the Dwarves. Alex thought they would be safer with them. The trolls seemed hesitant to follow. Hawk seized Alex's arm and pulled her into a tunnel she hadn't seen. Alex followed the group as they passed from tunnel to tunnel to loose the trolls. Finally, after reaching a small cavern Alex couldn't take it anymore, "Stop!" The group stopped and turned to her. "We have to find out how to stop the Queen."

"Don't worry; you will never be able to stop me!" The Queen laughed. Alex looked around. The cavern was full of mirrors, but instead of her self, Alex only saw two lovely girls, one blonde, one with dark hair.

"I have your precious horses, Princess. If you wish to see them live, return to the castle and meet with me."

"Don't listen to her Alex! She will kill us as well as you! Go, find your way home!" The dark haired girl pleaded with Alex.

The mirrors rippled and went black. After a moment Alex turned to the others. "We have to find a way to stop her. I'm not going home till she's dead.

There were tears of rage in Alex's eyes. The Queen was going down the wrong path. Taking her father, her horses, killing her mother, and threatening her was a great way to piss her off, not frighten her.

Alex turned to the mirrors, "Magic mirrors! Show me how to stop the Queen! The mirrors rippled again a bright red apple came into view. It glistened and split in half. The mirror shimmered; a shack in an apple orchard came into view. It was run down and covered in ivy. Snow white stood in the window beckoning to Alex. The mirror went dark.

"Fine," Alex said to no one, "Poison it is. She will die by an apple. Magic Mirrors, get me the King of the Dwarves, we need to talk." Once again the mirrors rippled, after some time the Dwarf from the platform came into view.

"What's going on here?

"My name is Alex Wolf. I'm the daughter of Virginia. I'm here to kill the Queen. I need your help. I'm in a small cavern of mirrors, come to me." Alex flicked her wrist and the dwarf disappeared. She turned to her friends. "I will not ask you to go where I go. I must do what I must do. You will still be allowed to stay here, but I must go."

Everyone just stared at her. No one spoke till t he dwarf king arrived.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I can't believe it. I just can't believe what I saw. It can't be true. If it is, it will kill Alex. Maybe it was an illusion. That's it, just an illusion. I, King of the 7th kingdom, will not be tricked by illusions.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It can't be real. It can't be as I saw it. The Queen is playing tricks. That has to be it, just tricks. The Queen will not trick me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Huff puff, what's going on? I can't possibly have seen what I saw. It can't be true. Games, the Queen is having fun. She hates us wolves. She's just playing games.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It is what I saw. There it is again, what do I say now? Alex didn't see, but I saw. I know.


	18. Castles and Cages

**To any and all who are still waiting and reading this, I am truly sorry about the 2 year wait. College got the best of me, but I graduated. But I will try to be better at updating. If anyone is still reading this here is the next chapter. **

The Queen was still mad. She still couldn't see the princess. But she did hear her voice. It sounded like it belonged to someone who is too nice. She's probably one of Virginia's followers. There were too many of them. The Queen stopped most of them, but some might have been kept hidden.

The horses were of no help. They are such noble creatures. Why did they have to be so damn loyal to the princess? Horses are supposed to be creatures of burden, not loyal dogs.

The Queen turned to Denlick, "Take the new prisoners to the dungeon. I want those creatures to be broken!" Denlick left as William came in.

"My Queen, what should we do?"

"You are going to our castle in the 5th kingdom. I don't want you here when the others arrive."

"I don't see why I can't stay."

"I don't want to take the chance. Moric will take you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Leave her alone!" Eclipse screamed at the horrible smelly creature that had a hold of her. This was the strangest place. Eclipse wasn't sure it she liked it. It was fun at first, a new place to run, lots of exercise. But now she was walking on two hooves and heading underground. Horses don't like to be underground. No sky to see. The creatures threw Luna and her into a small room with bars on the door. The smelly creatures left, leaving Luna and Eclipse alone in the dark.

Luna sat, while Eclipse paced the room. Luna was always more passive. Neither of them trusted most people, but Luna was more trusting and calm. "Well Lun, what now?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know. You've been so quiet, I thought you were coming up with a plan or something."

"Well no, but I'm so confused. I don't understand what I see anymore."

Eclipse stopped and looked at her, "I know what you mean. But this place is so odd it must have been a trick to get us to talk. I wish I was still with Alex. I don't trust her on her own. She's too wild. She gets into too much trouble, doesn't see anything."

Luna started to cry, "You were so much better at protecting her. I let Tori down. I didn't see the cart we fell off of and she got hurt. I also let her go off and she turned into a squirrel!" Luna's body shook with sobs.

Eclipse walked over to her, putting her arm around Luna's shoulder. "It's okay, I've messed up a few times."

"You lie."

"No. Stop acting like I'm a saint, I'm not. Alex is easy to handle. Well she was before we came here. All she wanted was to run. She kept trying to run away from her life. I hate her parents for this. And everyone keeps talking about Virginia like she was so wonderful."

"Did you say Virginia? Huff Puff, my beautiful, delicate, creamy, dreamy wife, oh how I miss her."

Luna and Eclipse jumped and looked around. They finally noticed a man hiding in the corner where it was dark. "Who are you?" Eclipse asked.

"My name is Wolf. I've been a prisoner for too many years. I've forgotten what the sun looks like. Ohhhhh, I miss the breeze." Wolf howled.

Luna looked at Eclipse in fear and whispered, "This guy is weird. He sounds almost wolfish." She shuddered at the thought.

"I am! I am a wolf!" He said standing, "I used to be the most famous wolf. One of the four who saved the Nine Kingdoms. Why! Oh why did this happen? And to top it all off my cub is lost to me!" Wolf continued to whine. "My little cub! She is all alone in this world, my little Alexis."

Eclipse looked up quickly, "Did you say Alexis?"

"Ohhhhh…" Wolf howled, "My dear Alexis, my cub with my dreamy wife. Virginia, my fair Virginia."

"Fair is hardly the word I would use. She left Alex; I've heard the story many times."

"Oh no! We didn't leave her, well not on purpose. We tried to come back, but I was imprisoned, and I have no idea what happened to my creamy wife. Ohh!"

"Look, Mr. Wolf, I'm Alex's horse, she thinks you've abandoned her. She hates you. When she comes to get us, and unfortunately I know she will, you will have some fast talking to do to get her to let you out."

"Ohh, my cub will know what happen when she sees me. No wolf likes to be pinned in. She will set me free."

"She may have your last name, but she is no wolf like you. Wolves are not to be trusted, just like that Kip." Luna babbled.

Eclipse was quiet. She knew there was a flaw in Luna's theory. Luna didn't see Alex as much as Eclipse did.

Wolf spoke next, "If you are truly Alex's horse then you would know the truth."

"I'm not Alex's horse, Eclipse is," Luna turned to Eclipse.

Deep in thought Eclipse spoke to no one in particular, "There are things I don't understand. Alex, sometimes, is one of them."


	19. Old Magic

Alex was getting impatient with the Dwarf King. He was taking forever to get there. She started pacing. The others kept staring at her. They seemed confused, and Tori seemed terrified. Alex knew the Queen was powerful. She could change horses into people, and people into bears. Alex knew all this but she also knew she could destroy the Queen..

Alex was still pacing when the Dwarf King entered the cavern. "you are very brave to command me here."

"I need you help, and you need mine. You think Virginia will save you, but she won't. She's dead. I just talked with her, she's with Snow White."

"That's impossible, Virginia can't die."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Virginia is not immortal. She's into the fairy godmother thing now. Back to reality, if you could call it that. You have all sorts of magic mirrors here; I need one of them. I need to get to a cabin in the woods. It's full of ivy and it's dark. I think it has something to do with apples. I need to get there and now."

"You are talking about Snow White's cabin. One of our transporting mirrors can take you there. But I don't know why you would want to go there."

"In need something that's there. Take me to your mirror." Alex turned to her friends. "You will stay here till I return. Don't worry I will come back before I head to the castle." She then turned to follow the Dwarf King out of the cavern.

The king led her to another cavern willed with mirrors. These ones were covered in dust. The King walked up to one and slid a triangle shape in the corner down a track to the center of the right side. The mirror shimmered and the cabin slowly came into view. The King turned to Alex, "Just step through the mirror. I will keep it open so you can come back."

Alex placed a hand through the mirror, then slowly her whole body. It was like stepping through ice.

…

Hawk didn't like any of this. Alex was acting weird, controlling mirrors and off to get poison apples. Then there was the thing with the Queen. It was a nasty trick she pulled on them. To top it off he just found out he was really the King. He was the son of Wendell, great-grandson of Snow White. This was all too much to handle. Hawk's head was spinning. He was trying so desperately to remember what happened, how he was tricked, and how he met the Queen. It was all a terrible blur.

Hawk paced the floor deep in thought. This was almost too much to handle. Hawk wanted to stop the Queen, but to have Alex use poison apples was a little scary. Poisoned apples were for evil queens. His great-grandmother was almost killed by one.

He was still thinking those things when Alex returned. She seemed almost sad. Hawk didn't see the apples.

"So where are the apples?" Kip asked.

Alex didn't say anything but turned slightly so everyone could see the pack she carried. She then turned to the Dwarf King, "We need to go to the castle. Can you please tell us the way out."

The Dwarf King nodded, "Follow me." He turned and disappeared down another tunnel. Alex followed right behind him. The rest of the party looked at each other and followed suit.

Hawk thought to himself, _This is definitely going to be interesting._

…_._

Eclipse was exhausted. She didn't like being human, she didn't like the castle, and she most certainly didn't like the Queen. The man in the corner seemed nice enough, except he kept howling for Alex. Eclipse felt sorry for him, he'd been trapped in a cell for years. Eclipse couldn't imagine what that would do to her. She would go crazy. No wind in her mane, no grass under her hooves.

Luna had fallen asleep a while ago. She looked so peaceful. Eclipse knew she was dreaming of the park they used to ride in. She remembered the park well; she could almost smell the scents that were so common there.

The wolf spoke to her, "Horse, you know my daughter well?"

Eclipse sighed, "Yes, she's been my owner of 5 years. She's very nice to me. She is always kind to the animals. And you can call me Eclipse."

"Let me guess, you are really a black horse."

Eclipse smile, "Yeah, some people have no imagination."

There was silence then, "You know about my daughter?"

Eclipse thought a moment, "I ride with her almost every day. I've noticed certain times of the month she gets a little scary. She doesn't hurt me, but she gets a little more hostile."

"It's not that bad in the 10th Kingdom. There isn't enough magic for her to become a full wolf. But here, I only hope she doesn't hurt any one."

"Maybe she won't change. Maybe the moon won't be full until we leave."

"The moon is full tonight"


End file.
